The present invention generally relates to suction tips for use during surgical procedures for the removal of biological debris, such as blood, tissue, and the like, from a surgical site of a patient. More particularly, the present invention relates to suction tips with anti-clogging capabilities for removing biological debris lodged within the suction tips. It is believed that a need exists for improvement in surgical suction tips. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.